Plaztek
Plaztek was one of Max Steel's new villains introduced on Season 2. He was an Evil Ultralink who bonded with Fishy and an orange toxin. Plaztek made his only appearence on Toxic Relationship and was voiced by Andrew Francis. History Season 2 Toxic Relationship While a Megalink was searching for a powerful host on Copper Canyon's canyons and streets, he finds Toxzon, who was stealing information from a geological laboratory. When Toxzon sees the Makino Destroyer, he tries to run away, but he accidentally slips and Fishy falls from one of the tubes on his back. At the same time, the ship releases a Stealth Ultralink and while it was attempting to bond with Fishy, Toxzon launches a projectile that damages the Ultralink, but does not stop the linking process. As result, the monstrous Plaztek is created. He reveals to have the same goals as Toxzon (with the exception of destroying Earth for the glory of Makino) and claims that his name was Plaztek. Toxzon desperately attempts to free Fishy, but Plaztek gets confused and restrains him in the wall with fish-like projectiles and escape. He goes to THI's building and finds a core sampler device to execute his plan. Shortly after he leaves the tower, N-Tek's forces appear and start to attack him. Plaztek defends himself and attacks the tanks and the soldiers, but Max Steel shows up and punches him with Turbo Strength Mode. Plaztek presents himself to Max and they start to fight and Max easily knocks down him, but Toxzon suddenly appears and says that he wants Fishy back to Plaztek, but he ignores and attacks him. The monster later on flees to the Arctic, where he will execute his master plan. There he prepares the core sampler until Toxzon comes and proposes an alliance, which Plaztek refuses at first, but later agress with him after seeing he didn't understood how to use the device. Later on, N-Tek arrives just in time to defeat Toxzon and Plaztek while the oil reserve was leaking. Plaztek releases multiple projectiles that destroys N-Tek's jets. Max later comes and activates his Turbo Strength Mode and attacks Plaztek, but the villain activates his launcher and release various projectiles that quickly deteriorates Max's armor. C.Y.T.R.O. releases the Turbo Drills, which Max uses to temporarily knock down Plaztek. Toxzon attempts to free Fishy once again, but the monster wakes up and thinks that he had betrayed him. Eventually, Toxzon was taken down and Plaztek started to devour many destroyed jets and as result he gets much bigger. While Toxzon was uncouncious, Plaztek was ultimately killed by Max Steel after he made the Turbo Drills reach their maximum power and perforated Plaztek's torso. Toxzon later gets up and realizes that Plaztek was sinking in the ocean and tries to help Fishy once more. However, the pressure of the ocean starts to break Toxzon's tubes (which would kill him), forcing to return to the surface. Meanwhile, Plaztek was vaguely sinking into the deep ocean with the poor Fishy. Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Like other Ultralinks linked with a host, Plaztek is very strong. * Superhuman Durability: Plaztek had a very rigid skin made out of plastic which was practically impossible to penetrate, as seen when Max Steel used almost all of his T.U.R.B.O. Energy in order to increase the Turbo Drills and finally kill Plaztek. * Superhuman Speed: Plaztek is faster than an average person. He also has enhanced jumping. * Superhuman Reflexes: Plaztek could dodge several missiles from N-Tek's Jump Jets at high speed. * Plastic Projectiles: Plaztek can release several plastic projectiles from his mouth and body parts (like blade projectiles from his tail or projectiles with the shape of a fish), which can shape into any kind of object. For example, he could create a bomb and a sticky web. * Absorption: Plaztek can grow in size from consumption of plastic based objects. In addition, he releases a orange goop from his mouth before consuming the object. * Unlimited Stamina: Like other Ultralinks, Plaztek could fight during long periods and take various attacks from Max Steel and quickly return to battle. Etimology The name "Plaztek" comes from the word "plastic", which is what Plaztek is made out, since Fishy was a pendrive with the shape of plastic fish. Additionally, the name Plaztek is "plastic" without the s, i and c in it, which are changed into z, e and k. Appearance Personality Plaztek, much like other evil Ultralinks, wishes to destroy it for the glory of Makino and share a deep hatred for Steel due to his betrayal. He retains some of Toxzon's goals (such as eliminating the hot dog vendor who dropped mustard on Toxzon) but his main goal is to destroy Earth. Due to the fact that he was damaged in the linking process, he usually acted in a strange way, such as performing involuntary movements while talking and slutters frequently. Relationships Toxzon Plaztek and Toxzon were enemies, since he constantly tried to freed Fishy from Plaztek, hallucinating that he was still there. Every time that Toxzon tried to freed him, he usually attacked him, even though that when Plaztek realized that he couldn't operate properly the THI device, he opted to Toxzon's help, whom eventually betrayed him in an attempt of desperately freeding Fishy again, but failed miserably. Plaztek and Toxzon also had the same goal of eliminating the humanity and had some interests of him. Steel :"N'Baro Aksteel X377, the Ultralink traitor!" He considered Steel as a traitor and tried to eliminate him like other evil Ultralinks. Gallery Trivia * Plaztek is the first villain that has been killed by Max Steel, rather than contained or unlinked. * Most of his weapons are made out of his orange toxin and also fish-shaped. * Even though that he is linked with Fishy and remembers some of Toxzon's goals, he doesn't knows who Fishy is. * After Extroyer's Ultralink, he was the second damaged Ultralink seen in the series. However, in this occasion, the viewers can see how a damaged Ultralink would act. * He was one of the few villains of Season 2 who had a profile in the Official Website. Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Ultralinks Category:Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Genderless Category:Non-Humans Category:One-Time Villain Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Introduced in Season 2